


Poisoning

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of blood/cuts, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Shaw getting poisoned? yeah
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Angstober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Poisoning

Flynn hovered over Shaw's vision, a confusing blur of warmth and worry that Shaw could just barely make out. The remnants of the fight were strewn around the pair, a few bodies that Flynn had taken careful measures to not outright kill, and a few that Shaw… hadn't.

But it was understandable now, and nearly completely forgotten, as too dark blood clotted around wounds on Shaw. Closing too quickly. 

"Shaw? Mate? Hey, hey, you still in there? Gotta focus for me ok, hey," Flynn babbled, panic rising as Shaw didn't even seem to get annoyed with him, "Shaw?" he tapped the spy's cheek, "Look at me, please."

Green eyes looked around, disoriented, before catching onto Flynn. Shaw made a slight smile as he caught Flynn's face. 

"Hey" he whispered, voice tired and worrying. "'S fine, nothin' i havn' seen before"

He ignored the statement, carefully picking the man up, holding most of Shaw's weight on his shoulder. Shaw gasped in pain as a wound broke, blood leaking from it steadily.

Flynn swore colourfully, just barely catching a grin on Shaw's face.

"Heh, y' said 'fuck-bumper'" 

That was the thing he focused on. Out of everything else happening, he was laughing at Flynn's choice of explitives. 

Flynn cast a glare at Shaw, who was still giggling like a school child over the string of curses.

He was about to say something about it before Shaw stumbled, his knee trying to give out. 

"Fuck, fuck ok, need to get you back to a healer."

He was loosing too much blood, loosing coherency. And Flynn couldn't do anything about it but hope. 

.

.

The small camp wasnt too far away, thankfully, but every minute spent traveling felt like an eternity. 

Flynn carefully picked Shaw up, putting him on the stack of mats they were using as a bed. 

It wasn't like Flynn had never cleaned up poisons before, but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he tried to help his boyfriend. He kept muttering reassurances, trying to convince both Mathias and himself that it would work out, that Shaw would wake up, fine and dandy the next morning.

He could only hope that he was right.

He poured alcohol over the cuts, wincing as Shaw tried to squirm away from it. He wrapped them tightly in bandages, and sat down, watching carefully.

His green eyes fluttered occasionally, he had already drifted out of consciousness, but the pain wasn't helping him any.

Flynn took in a deep breath, gingerly picking up Mathias' hand. "It's alright, its alright."

**Author's Note:**

> a compilation of swears that couldve gone in place of 'fuck-bumper', courtesy of the lionfang chat, to add a bit of entertainment to my month long angstfest  
> Dickweasel  
> son of a monkey spank  
> cock monkey  
> cock weasel  
> dipshit  
> fucknozzle  
> jerkoff  
> shitfuck  
> fuckface  
> fucknoodle  
> fuckstick  
> assclown  
> fucko  
> asshat  
> dipstick  
> twatwaffle  
> "goddamn motherfucking, cocksucking, shitfucking, titfucking, dipshit little cockweasel"  
> pissant  
> shitlicker  
> away and dinnae talk pish  
> fud  
> fannybaws  
> wankstain  
> tadger  
> oan yer trolley you fucking weapon  
> chode  
> sheep shagger  
> you wispy haired, leather faced, bawbag eyed, huffy wee fuck bumper  
> assbandit  
> knobdobber  
> knob jokey  
> fuckety bye  
> fanny flaps  
> roaster  
> bampot  
> dobber  
> fanny  
> nugget  
> diddy  
> bawbag


End file.
